Unconscious Flirtations
by AllInMyStories
Summary: Andy and Les spend a variety of different holidays together and don't realize they're becoming closer with each one...R&R! Last chapter posted! Now finished!
1. Christmas Beginnings

1Author Notes: in a rock star way Hello San Francisco!!......I mean, Hello World!!!...lol..anyway!! I'm here with this Christmas/New Years/Valentines Day/Summer/Halloween/Thanksgiving/back to Christmas fic!! Haha...you're probably going "what the....". Well here's the deal. Basically each chapter is going to be one of those holidays...most likely in that order. If I add one I've forgotten, well good for you because that's one more chapter you get to read! By the way, if you're starting to read this and either you're not a big Les/Andy fan or really you're not a Andy fan then don't continue if you don't want to. I won't be hurt. Basically this entire story will be focused on that couple plus Jessie and Lizzy. I probably will add in some nice Lu/Andy friendship moments, even maybe some Lana ones, if you're lucky. Well, I think that's all I really have to say. If you do read this, please review. I love reviews!! They put the smile on my face and the brightness in my day. Thanks! OH! One more thing, when you come to reading the song, the dots (......) in it are for when the singer holds the notes really long.

Disclaimer: Yeah..I own nothin'. Lol....umm don't sue!

Dedication: How about this time we just make this whole story dedicated to Patricia Richardson and her fabulous job on Strong Medicine. I think all of us fans are going to miss her like crazy! I know I will and I just know that I will never stop writing about the characters she played whether it be Andy or Jill, or somebody else in the future. Ya never know.

Beginning

"Ok, girls, off to bed," Andy said and stood up from her spot near the Christmas tree. She quickly straightened her slim jeans and flipped the semi-long flowing brown strands of hair away from her face.

"But Mom!...." Lizzy whined.

"No buts, come on," She pulled her youngest daughter up from the floor and led her to the stairs. A silent grunt came from her as she stomped her way on the wooden floors, Andy's hand gently holding onto her shoulder. They both looked back at the two left sitting by the tree.

"You to Jessica Campbell," Andy ordered jokingly.

"Mom! It's only ten o'clock."

"No arguments. She's right," Les said unexpectedly and stood up from his position on the floor. "Besides, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner Santa comes."

"Dad..." Jessie said in an annoyed voice and a look on her face as if her father was the stupidest person in the world.

"Ok, well....the sooner you can wake up and open the rest of your presents," He responded. "Now go," He pointed to the stairs.

Jessie, also somewhat stomping, joined her sister.

"Goodnight girls," Andy said and kissed both their foreheads. "Sweet dreams."

Both the young daughters started up the stairs towards their separate bedrooms. Lizzy turned back around and hugged Andy.

"I love you Mom," She said quietly.

Andy smiled and squeezed her youngest offspring, slowly whispering, "I love you to Lizzy," back in her ear.

Lizzy then moved to hug her Dad.

"I love you," She said.

"Love you to sweetie," He responded, holding her tightly.

The little girl turned and headed up the stairs. Jessie stopped and turned around this time. "Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad," She said and then paused with a slight chuckle. "You know, it's nice......telling you both goodnight at the same time and place, I mean," She added and then followed her sister upstairs.

Les and Andy exchanged glances for a few seconds then both walked back to the Christmas tree to clean up the wrapping paper mess. They were quiet for awhile, both thinking about what Jessie had said and about Christmas in general.

"You want something to drink?" Andy asked unexpectedly.

"Uh...sure, what do you have?"

"Umm...." She thought. "Wine.....egg nog, water...."

"Wine would be nice," He said.

There was a pause but Andy interrupted it. "Wine it is," She said with a slight smile and headed for the kitchen.

When she returned the rest of the wrapping paper was cleaned up, the lights were off except for the white ones on the Christmas tree, and Les was standing near one of the bookshelves and playing with the radio.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He didn't turn to look at her. "Just finding some nice music."

"Don't turn it up too loud.....cause you know..the girls."

"I know. I won't," He responded, finally looking over at her.

Andy walked towards him and placed one of the two wine glasses in his hand. "I hope white's ok. It's the only kind I had."

"It's perfect," He said and took a sip. A smile formed on his face indicating that he found a station on the radio that he liked. Andy studied him. She hadn't noticed that he seemed thinner than the last time she saw him. And even though there was a small spot on the back of his head that was slowly becoming bald, he still looked handsome like the day she married him.

Andy shook the thoughts from her head and walked closer to the brightened up tree next to the couch. He followed her.

"I love looking at the Christmas tree while the rest of the room is dark," She commented quietly.

"I know," He said. "That's why I turned the lights off."

Andy looked at him and smiled. "For me?" She asked curiously.

Les nodded and then sat down on the couch next to the tree. "So how are you Andy?"

"I'm good," She said, still standing, and slowly sipping her drink. "I've been better but you know, I'm holding up."

He nodded again in understanding and set his wine down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Do you remember that Christmas we spent in Dakota," Andy said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, boy was it cold then."

"We kept each other warm," She added.

Les smiled at the fact that she mentioned them being close. It also made him laugh quietly.

"That was one of my favorite Christmas's."

"Why?"

"Just cause," She answered with a shrug. "We were so in love Les...even with a baby constantly crying all night," There was a pause and Andy just stared at the tree. "I remember it was late and Jessie wouldn't go to sleep and instead of rolling over and telling me...to go get her....you let me sleep and you got up. I had been trying to get her to calm down and sleep all night and then it only took you once....to get her to stop crying and close her little green eyes, which she inherited from you," There was another pause. "Your were always so good with her....you still are."

Les didn't respond right away. "I may be good with Jessie Andy but it's nothing compared to you. A daughter as no closer relationship than the one with her mother. You were there for the puberty and the school bullies....and you'll be there for the wedding gown fittings, the reassuring, the first pregnancy."

Andy smiled at that. She kept quiet as he continued.

"I was wrong with what I said that night, you need to know that Andy. When I said that you didn't know how to handle her and when....I called you a....machine.....I was wrong. And I can't express how much I'm sorry for that."

Her smile faded into a slight quiver of her lips. She remembered back to that night. The night that broke the last straw of her marriage to him. He hadn't only hurt her physically but emotionally to.

"I know you're sorry," She said, admitting the truth and finally looking at him since the conversation started.

"And I'm getting help." He added slowly and looked down at his hands that were folded at his slightly parted knees.

Andy sat down next to him, not too close, and set her wine next to his on the coffee table. "Are you?" She asked.

He looked at her, his face slightly in shock. It then turned to sadness that she would ask that.

"I need to know Les. The last time you told me you were getting help...well, you weren't," Andy said, looking into his eyes. "That hurt me...." There was a quivering in her voice and he could tell this wasn't the first time she's cried or wanted to cry over the subject.

"I am," He said firmly, looking into her eyes. "I am," He repeated himself. "I've been going to the Anger Management workshop in California for nearly a year now Andy and I've been doing additional therapy on the side with a great psychologist, Dr. Kaplan. He's amazing, really helps me get in tune with why..." He noticed Andy looking deeply at him, which made him slow his talking pace. "I...went...off...the way I did."

There was a long pause where Andy and Les kept perfectly silent. Their eyes didn't move from each others. Thoughts flew through Andy's mind over and over again. For some reason, this time, she really believed him. He _was_ getting help, she could tell by the tone in his voice, by the look in his eyes, by his generous actions.

All she could do was nod, break the stare, and go back to sipping her wine. Taking the hint, Les changed the subject.

"You know which Christmas was my favorite?" He asked.

"1990. Virginia. That apartment in Richmond that we had for....not even a year," She answered unexpectedly.

"How did you know that?"

"You told me, plus...it was my favorite Christmas to."

"Wait, I thought your favorite Christmas was in Dakota?" He questioned.

"No, I said that was ONE of my favorite Christmas's, not my all time favorite," She corrected.

"So, why is Virginia your favorite?"

"Why else Les....." She trailed off and he knew what she was thinking.

"Because it was...the night Lizzy was conceived."

Andy nodded and smiled at him. Their eyes met again and it sent immediate butterflies to her stomach. After a few seconds, she quickly broke the stare in fear of it developing into more.

"It was a special night," was all she could say.

He nodded and stood from the couch, slowly moving to the radio. He slightly turned the volume up and it made Andy glance towards him. She smiled and so did he. It was "I'll Be Home For Christmas" by Barbra Streisand.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked politely as he held out his hand for her to join him in the middle of the room.

"I'd love to," Andy replied, accepting his offer and joined him. Les grabbed her right hand in his left and then placed his other arm around her waist, pulling her in close. Andy placed her free hand around his back and slowly they started to dance, him leading, around the room to the slow beautiful voice on the radio.

"I've been dreaming tonight

of a place I love

Even more than I usually do

And although I know it's a long road back...

I promise you.........

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count one me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And present 'round the tree

Christmas eve will find me

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas  
If only...in my...dreams............."

Andy and Les glide around the small area they have as a dancing floor and smile at each other as there is a saxophone solo in the background. She looked at his face, it was glowing and not just because of the Christmas tree lights. He returned the stare with a smile and then she moved to lay her head down on his shoulder, making their bodies press tighter together as the singers voice picked up again from the solo and continued.

"I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and lotsa mistletoe

And presents 'round the tree

Christmas eve will find me

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in...my...dreams......

If only....in....my.......dreams............"

The song ended slowly and so did Andy and Les's movement. For some reason they still held onto each other, feeling their bodies pressed tight. It was comforting, to be in each others arms again. They saw past all the hardships and all the pain and their memories shot back to the good times. The wedding, and the first baby, then the second, many anniversaries and 'I love you's'.

Eventually they parted and Les moved to turn the radio down to the normal volume and Andy stood near the tree again. She noticed her wine glass was becoming empty.

"Do you want some more wine?" She asked, noticing his glass was nearly empty as well.

"I'd love some," He responded. She headed for the kitchen. In a few seconds, she returned with a bottle of white wine in one hand. It wasn't long until she was pulling the cork out, pouring some in his glass, and handing it back to him to drink. Then she poured some for herself. They slowly sipped on it while picking up their conversation.

"So what are you doing for New Years Eve?" He asked randomly.

Andy thought for a second before trying to talk. "I actually-"

"Have to work?" He guessed, interrupting her.

"No," She responded. "I am actually..not working. Delgado is running one of her all night clinics and I just told her to call me if any of my patients showed up."

"Really? So your on call?"

"Well, sort of. Why?" She asked, wanting to laugh at all the random questions.

"I...I was just wondering if you...maybe wanted to do something."

Andy didn't respond.

"Me..you..the girls to."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked unconsciously flirtatious.

He smiled. "New York."

"City?" Andy questioned, almost choking on her wine, which wasn't that great of a feeling. New York wasn't far away but it wasn't known as the safest city, not to mention the crowd on New Years Eve.

"Yeah. Times Square. We can watch the ball drop....together."

"We've already been to there for a New Years Eve though," She commented.

"But that's when Jessie and Lizzy were little kids. They've grown up since Andy."

"I know," She mumbled quietly and took a sip of her drink while thinking.

"Come on Andy, it would be fun. We could drive up there Friday morning, go to Time's Square for midnight, spend the night in a hotel, do some sight seeing the next day maybe, and then come back," He suggested, looking at her with hope.

She smiled. "That does sound like fun. It would be nice," She paused, thinking it over once more. "Ok."

A smiled formed on his face. "Really?"

Andy nodded and it made his smile grow more. There was something about the look on his face that night that kept sending thousands of little butterflies to her stomach. It was as if she was a teenager all over again and she had just recently met this cute boy in school and was interested in him. Andy remembered the day she met Les. She never would have guessed that she would end up loving him and then marrying him. She thought about it when they were dating just like any other teenage girl. But she always told herself to stop fantasying and get a clue.

Les cleared his throat and it made Andy break her train of thought.

"So, umm...I need to fly back to California for a few days to get some things together and then I'll be back," he noted.

She nodded, not knowing what to think about all the plans they were making for the upcoming holiday. Andy hadn't expected him to even be in Philadelphia, much less all of them being together in New York for New Years Eve. After she thought about it awhile, she figured it would be fun..and nice. It would be a change, but maybe change was a good thing. Maybe she needed some of it.

Just then, the front door swung open and seconds later, the gentle face of Kayla Thornton appeared before them.

"Thornton," Andy acknowledged.

"Hey Andy. What are you doing up this late?....Mr. Campbell," Kayla noticed Les and nodded towards him in greeting.

"What are you doing home this late?" Andy questioned with a grin on her face.

Kayla grinned back.

"Did your 'date' run overtime?"

"It wasn't a date," Kayla corrected, while taking off her coat, scarf, and gloves.

"Really," Andy said, in doubt. "Then what was it?"

"I was just helping Peter out at the soup kitchen.....Although...."

"Yeah...." Andy motioned for her to continue, she was loving the gossip.

"We did...kiss..under the mistletoe," She said with a smile.

"Finally!" Andy said and stood from her seat on the couch. She walked to Kayla and gave her a hug. Les shook his head at all the estrogen and got up to carry the two glasses and wine bottle to the kitchen.

"What do you mean finally?"

"I mean, it's about time. You've had the 'hots' for him since you started working here."

"I have not!" Kayla argued.

Andy gave her a look of doubt and then turned to go sit back on the couch. When she didn't see Les there, she looked around.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," Kayla said and headed for the stairs.

"All right. Goodnight. Sweet dreams, about Peter I'm sure."

"That's not funny," Kayla called back to her as she was slowly walking upstairs.

Andy laughed quietly at the young woman and then looked for Les again. When she walked into the kitchen he was there, rinsing the wine glasses.

"I figured you were done. The glass and bottle were empty," He said, turning his head to look at her.

"Yeah, it's late. We should call it a night. I mean, after all, the girls will probably be waking us up at the crack of dawn."

"Do you still get up at that time Andy?" He asked.

"The crack of dawn? Mostly," She laughed. "Basically yes. What can I say? I don't need much sleep and I was trained all my life to wake up then so...." She trailed off.

"I wasn't criticizing, just asking," He pointed out.

She nodded and sighed afterwards.

"I'll need a pillow and blanket. Don't worry about anything else."

"What?"

"For the couch...for sleeping," He informed her. "Did I catch off guard with that question or something?"

She laughed. "Just a little, sorry. I'll get the stuff," She added and headed towards the hall closet. When she walked into the living room to set it down on the couch, Les was already there. She smiled and handed him the pillow and blanket.

"Is that enough?"

"Yeah, it's fine," He answered and started placing it where he would be sleeping.

"Well, I guess I'll get to bed...upstairs...." She said slowly as she backed towards the stairs.

He nodded. "Goodnight Andy," He said politely, looking into her eyes.

"Goodnight," She said uneasily before turning around and heading upstairs.

---------------

Andy crawled into bed and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of the soft covers and pillows. It was one of the things that happened in every day life but everybody ignored. Where you just jump in your soft, cushy bed and relax for a few minutes until your eyes are fluttering closed and your breath is slowing down to the point of total satisfaction and then you're asleep. She sighed, not feeling the complete 'satisfaction' and not knowing if she would soon or not. She wasn't that tired.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and then it slowly creaked open. Since the room was in complete darkness and there was no light on the other side of it, she didn't know who it was.

"Andy?"

Now she knew, it was Les.

"Andy?" He whispered.

"Yeah," She whispered back.

"You asleep?"

She laughed. "Obviously not. Is everything ok?" She asked, sitting up in her bed. She could tell that he now had moved entirely into the room and shut the door behind him.

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh," was all she said even though she knew that he had only tried for about twenty minutes. "Me either."

"You wanna talk?"

There was a pause. "Sure," She said and laid back down in her bed. It wasn't long before she could feel Les slowly lay down on the bed next to her, but not too close. She sighed, unsure of whether him being there was a good idea or not. Andy figured that she would just see how it went.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Les asked.

"I don't know, you're the one who came in here," Andy responded.

"Well, how is everything?"

"Fine," She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"How am I funny?" He asked surprised

"I don't know," more laughter. He laughed back at her.

"You know usually we can hold up a pretty good conversation," He said.

"Usually..." She repeated and turned on her side to face him. Les did the same. Since the room was all dark except for the little bit of moonlight coming in the windows, they could hardly see each others faces but they didn't seem to mind. Andy could hear his slow breathing, something she hadn't heard from another person in her bed in months.

"Do you remember the first time I met the General?"

"Do I?! I was so nervous when I had to bring you home to my strictly Military family where my dad grilled the heck out of you until the point where I was unsure if dating you was a good idea or not."

"Yeah he definitely grilled me. I think that's the most information I've handed out in under an hour in my entire life."

She laughed at his comment. She seemed to be laughing at him a lot that night, something that hadn't happened in a long time. He used to be able to charm her and make her laugh at everything, but once the marriage was ending, that ended as well. Now, for this one night it was back and Andy wasn't sure if it would stay or leave again.

They talked for hours it seemed....about any random thing. Memories, upcoming events, 'what ifs', and even jobs. Nothing really got too personal in the conversations. Neither of them wanted to say something that would strike feelings of discomfort. Eventually, Andy's eyes began to flutter and she curled up in her comforter, her head laying gently on the pillow, and her breathing slowing to that satisfaction point. Les was getting the same way, tired and needing sleep. He yawned which made it's way to Andy, making her yawn as well.

She laughed sleepily. "I'm tired now. What time is it?"

"The clocks on your side isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm too tired to roll over and see. You look," She said, her mouth halfway into the pillow.

He liked this side of her. It was personal and he had missed it throughout the years they had been apart.

"Fine," He agreed and sat up, slightly leaning over her body to see the digital green glowing numbers on the bedside table.

Andy could feel little parts of his body press against hers and for some reason, she didn't object to it. She just simply laid there, the way she had been for the past several minutes. When he laid back down next to her, this time unconsciously closer than before, he mumbled that it was almost two in the morning.

"Sleep," She muffled and yawned again.

"You're right. I guess I'll go back down to the couch now."

"No," She objected and grabbed his arm gently as he was heading out of the bed. "You can stay here."

"Do what?" He asked, unsure of how to respond to her objection.

"You can sleep in here. That couch is uncomfortable."

"Are you sure Andy?"

She nodded, forgetting he couldn't really see her. "Just no funny business," She added and laughed quietly. Her voice was drowsy and he could tell she was half asleep.

Les thought a minute and then with doubts, laid back down in the bed next to her, this time under the covers but not too close. He didn't want to overstep his bounds. They were instantly asleep, both dreaming of who knows what, both forgetting that Jessie and Lizzy and maybe even Kayla would find them there in the morning.

---------------

Andy and Les were still fully asleep the next morning when the rest of the people in the house woke with excitement. Jessie and Lizzy, as kids, were excited about presents, etc. Kayla, however, was excited about her first Christmas Day in Philadelphia and was trying to decide how to spend it wisely.

Lizzy ran to Jessie's room and jumped on her older sisters bed. To her surprise, Jessie wasn't in it. Seconds later, the teenager walked out of her bathroom, still in her pajamas and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Lizzy," She said.

"Merry Christmas," The little girl responded. "Let's go wake up Mom."

Jessie smiled even more and headed towards their mothers bedroom. They both opened the door and rushed in but suddenly stopped dead in their tracks before getting anywhere near the bed. What they saw shocked them but they both smiled at it. Andy and Les were still asleep, has they had been all night, except for one thing. They had shifted positions in the middle of the night. Les was laying on his back in somewhat of the middle of the bed and Andy was under his arm, her head resting on his chest.

Kayla walked by the door and peaked in. "Hello!" She said in surprise when she saw them and then came into the room fully.

"Mom! Dad!" Jessie said loudly, waking the two adults from their soundless sleep.

"What is it?! What's wrong?" Andy asked frantically, forgetting where she was or what day it was. When she saw the look on the three faces across the room, and then noticed someone next to her, her mouth dropped, realizing what they must be thinking. "Les!"

"Andy!"

"What are you!...." She lowered her voice. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"You don't remember?"

Jessie and Lizzy's eyes widen and they tip-toed out of the room. Kayla stood there still however, still looking at the two in shock.

Andy noticed. "It's not what you think Thornton."

"I wasn't thinking anything!" Kayla stated and held her hands up innocently.

"Yes you were, don't lie."

"Ok, I was."

Andy laughed and then looked at Les. "I do remember....."

"So you can't blame this on me, you asked me to stay."

"You could have said no!"

"To you?!" He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He fell silent. Kayla noticed the awkwardness and copying Jessie and Lizzy's moves, she slowly left the room.

"Les, what did you mean you couldn't say no to me? I mean was that supposed to be a compliment or was it supposed to be an-"

Les grabbed her arms gently, and pressed his lips against hers, interrupting her little ridicule of questions which she obviously inherited from her father. Andy paused, in shock, before kissing him back. When he pulled away from her face, she was speechless and so was he. Her look was of pure shock, but not quite discomfort. They kept staring for awhile, nothing but the sounds of each others heart beats echoing throughout their minds. The kiss had taken them both by surprise and they didn't know what was to come of it. Maybe it had potential? Or maybe it didn't. They would find out though....eventually.

End

Muahaha!! That took forever to put together. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing. Like I've already stated, there will be more chapters for different holidays. I dunno when they'll be posted but as always, reviews are welcome for this chapter. Thanks!


	2. New Years Eve Confusion

Author Alerts: Holaཀ I'm back with the second chapter. The New Years Eve chapter. I don't really know what's going to come of it because as of right now, it's all off the top of my head. That's usually how I write anyway. I'm soooooooo sorry about how delayed this is. I've been so incredibly busy and I've been using every spare moment I could to get this done. I hope you enjoy itཀ

Disclaimer: Now, if I owned Strong Medicine, do you really think I would be sitting here in my bed with my lap top writing short stories on the best tv show in the world? No, cause I would be out there producing the best tv show in the world.

Beginning

Christmas Day went by along with that weekend and the following week. Les had taken a plane back to California on the twenty-seventh of December, which was that Monday, and returned within four days. Andy had made all he arrangements she needed to make at the clinic. Dr. Delgado said she would cover Andy's patients because after all, she was going to be there anyway and she wanted Andy to have a nice time in New York. Les, however, said that he was going to make all the arrangements for their weekend and told her not to worry about a thing, except how much warm clothing she would need.

So, with everything being taken care of and everybody really excited about their trip, Les, Andy, Jessie, and Lizzy piled into the car with their luggage shoved in the trunk, and headed for New York City. It was around mid-afternoon and would take them hours to get to their destination. They had planned to get there early enough to check into the hotel, then go to Times Square, but like most families in today's society, they were running late and if they had to, they would just go to Times Square and then the hotel. It didn't really matter to them much. They were happy with whatever and mostly because they were together.

Andy fiddled with the radio dials from the front seat of the car, as Les drove. The two teenage girls were seated in the back, each having their own little space. Lizzy was listening to her cd player and Jessie was on her cell phone.

"Yeah...oh I know..." She said and Andy glanced towards Les, giving him a questioning look of whether or not she should say something to Jessie. He nodded, knowing what she wanted to do.

"Jess?" Andy called, turning her head and shoulders slightly to look at her oldest daughter in the back seat.

Jessie mumbled a 'hold on' into the phone and then covered it with one hand while returning a stare at her mother. "Yes?"

"You've been on that thing since before we left."

"So..."

"So, tell them you'll talk to them when we get home and then say goodbye."

"But mom.."

"Do you want to pay for your phone bill?" Andy threatened and Les laughed.

"No.." Jessie mumbled before putting the phone back to her ear and said her goodbyes. She grunted and placed her headphones on and looked out the window.

Andy rolled her eyes and Les laughed again. "What?" She asked.

"Do you remember when we were teenagers?"

"I don't know. That was a long time ago," She responded sarcastically.

He laughed again and then fell silent, deciding not to continue the thoughts he had. Andy, however, looked over at him and found herself studying him the way she did Christmas Eve. She thought he seemed even more attractive in the daylight then he had in the small brightness of the Christmas tree. He was middle aged, she'll say that truthfully, and was getting older, but something inside of her just felt more and more attracted. It was probably all the years built with emotion in everything they had been through together. The balding spot on the back of his head didn't show his age nor did the small wrinkles around his eyes. Instead it showed his wisdom, his experiences. The soft green oblivion eyes captured moments of life that couldn't be captured by those outside of their own little world. Or at least what used to be their own little world. She had spent a lifetime continuing to grow in loving him and he had done the same. Sometimes, when she looked back on everything, she still doesn't understand how all of it, everything they had built together, had come crashing down and then been wrapped up in one envelope with divorce papers enclosed. Had she been wrong in not forgiving him for striking her? Had she been over-dramatic and pushed him away or had they been apart all along? She didn't know the answers and it only brought on another question, did she want to know the answers?

Andy's train of thoughts were broken by a soft voice behind her. It was Lizzy singing along to the words bouncing from her headphones to her eardrums. Andy turned around slightly and looked at her. Les also glanced at her in the rear view mirror of the car. Jessie noticed and turned her stare as well. It wasn't long before Lizzy stopped in mid-sentence and returned their looks, knowing that what she had been doing annoyed them.

"Sorry." She said loudly and took her headphones off.

"Why don't we play a game?" Les suggested.

"Game?" Jessie questioned, pulling her head phones off as well and looking curiously at her parents.

"Yeah, how about the game we always used to play on road trips..what was it called?"

"The Movie Line game..." Andy answered, raising one eyebrow at her ex-husband.

"Yeah, that one. Come on, Jessie you go first," He said.

"Umm ok..." Jessie replied and thought for a moment. She straightened her position in the back seat and adjusted her seat belt. The game they were playing is quite simple. Someone will quote a movie and somebody else has to guess the movie and the person who said it in the movie. Jessie opened her mouth and then closed it to reconsider. Deciding not to, she opened it again, "'I'll never let go Jackཀ'" She said.

"Oohཀ Titanic, Rose," Lizzy said before Andy or Les had a chance to answer.

"Yep," Jessie smiled. "Now it's your turn Lizzy."

"Umm..." The little girl thought for a few seconds, then spoke with a imperfect french accent. "'You believe him, a guy who...says, 'You shine like the light from the sun.'"

They all paused, trying to think of what it was. Jessie eventually went wide-eyed remembering and knowing the answer.

"Lizzy McGuire Movie, Isabella," She answered.

Lizzy nodded and now it was Jessie who was thinking again, while Andy and Les sat quietly in the front seat.

"'You lean on me and I'll lean on you that way we don't have to sleep with our heads in the mud.'" Jessie said with a Southern accent.

"Forrest Gump, Forrestཀ" Andy answered enthusiastically. Finally, something she knew. Les laughed at her but she ignored it. "Ok, my turn..." She thought. "'I'm just a girl...standing in front of a boy...asking her to love him.'"

"Notting Hill, Anna," Les said quickly but calmly and quiet. Andy knew he would know it because it was a movie that they used to watch together when it first came out. She adored it and he adored her. They exchanged glances, unaware of the two teenagers staring at them from the back seat.

"Your turn dad," Lizzy noted after awhile.

Les broke his concentration and thought a moment before responding. "'There's never an egg timer around when you need it.'"

Jessie laughed, knowing the answer off the top of her head. "The American President...umm...Leo."

Les nodded and looked over at Andy smiling. She smiled back and then focused her attention on the next quote.

"'I'm invisible...and I'm wet,'" Jessie said in character.

Lizzy got this one right off the bat this time. "The Princess Diaries, Mia."

They all laughed and smiled at the fun time they were having. They kept the game up for awhile before switching to song lyrics and then they went over to tv show quotes. Before they knew it they were on the outskirts of New York City and looking forward to the rest of their evening together.

Andy looked at her watch. "We're running late."

"It'll be ok. We'll just go to Times Square first, then check into the hotel. Cost less that way too so..." He trailed off and Andy nodded.

"Ok," She said quietly and looked out the window.

"You ok?" He asked, noticing something wrong.

She paused. "Yeah, I'm fine," She added and sighed, which basically contradicted what she had just said.

Les pulled onto another street and headed for a parking garage. They were going to leave the car and walk around for awhile before getting to the place where the ball would drop. Once he found a spot and paid for the entrance, they started getting out.

"Where are we going first?" Jessie asked.

Andy looked at Les and shrugged. He returned the glance and then looked at his oldest daughter. "I think we're just going to play things by ear for awhile. Just walk around."

"Basically window shop..." Jessie responded.

They laughed, grabbing everything they would need and headed out of the parking garage.

"There's a mall right around the corner. Do you girls want to go their first?"

"Sure," Jessie and Lizzy, walking slightly a few feet in front of their parents. When they approached the New York sidewalk, Andy noticed the sun just about gone. She put on her sunglasses anyway. Her and Les walked side by side with their daughters in front of them. When they reached the mall, Les gave Jessie and Lizzy ten dollars to go buy something small that they wouldn't mind carrying around all night. They girls headed off, leaving him and Andy alone, standing next to a beautiful fountain which served as the malls decoration, and little kids with pennies wishing well.

"So..." Andy kicked her feet around to show awkwardness and slight boredom.

"So..." He responded not feeding on her statement.

"This is really nice of you Les," She stated quietly. "I'm glad that you offered this. It's a nice get-a-way."

"Yeah, it is. Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome," Andy looked around as they fell silent. Les looked at her. He looked up and down her body before returning his gaze to the features of her face. Her green eyes glistened in the sun shining in from the mall's roof and her hair blew slightly in the breeze coming from the entrance doors. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was and how forgiving she was being towards him.

Her voice broke his train of thoughts. "Look at that," She said and pointed to a few people on the other side of the fountain. It took a few minutes for him to stop staring at her and move his glance to who she was pointing to. His eyes saw what he knew was adorable. There was a man and woman, looked like husband and wife, who were leaning over their baby's stroller smiling.

"That's cute," He said quietly.

She turned back to him, watching him watch them. His gaze was true and powerful. "Yeah..it is..."

They walked around the mall for hours before heading towards Times Square. It was getting late, almost dark and Andy was amazed at how much energy her children had left. Her mind assumed that it was because they were young. She, however, had energy left because she was used to constantly moving around and constantly working, whatever that might mean.

"Mom!"

Andy snapped her head in her youngest child's direction. "What is it?"

"There's the ball!"

"Yep..." Andy nodded and smiled, shaking her head and glancing in Les's direction. They were standing in a crowd of thousands and all of them knew they would be there for at least another four to five hours. But they were all looking forward to it. It had been awhile since they had been anywhere together.

Andy walked ahead of Les, Jessie and Lizzy in front of her, as they made their way through the crowd. Everybody was squished together and it made it had to maneuver without bumping into others. His hand slightly held onto her back for a few minutes, making sure not to loose them.

Andy felt his hand and smiled slightly. She hadn't been held by the small of her back in a long time and even if it was by an ex-husband, she still liked it. The touch was comforting, letting her know that in the crowd of all the visitors to New York, she had someone who wouldn't let her get lost. It made her hope that in all the chaos of everyday life that she would have someone again to make sure she wouldn't get caught up in everything. Her mind thought that it wouldn't happen. She had had that once, then lost it, then she got had it again through an entirely different person and then she lost it again. Now, she felt there was potential to gain it again. It's just that, this time, she didn't want to lose it.

They arrived at the hotel, mostly exhausted and went to the front desk, carrying their luggage.

"Hi, Campbell," Les said to the receptionist and waited for her to find his name on her computer.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Campbell. You never specified on two rooms or one. Which is it?" She asked.

Les looked at Andy and the girls. "I didn't know if we should get Jessie an Lizzy their own room or all in one or what..." He trailed off, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

Andy looked from Jessie to Lizzy and smiled. "I think they'll be ok in their own room for one night," She said.

He nodded and turned back towards the receptionist. "Two it is."

"Of course," The woman said and got their keys ready.

Les, Andy, Jessie, and Lizzy walked down the hallway in the hotel. Their rooms were side by side and once they both got in, they discovered a door that connected the two rooms within. Andy walked in first and set her suitcase down on the bed nearest the bathroom.

"I'll take this one."

"Ok," Les responded and went to the opposite bed. They were neatly made and everything in the room was spotless. The heat was already running and there was a television inside an entertainment center next to the door leading to the other room. Andy doubted that they would use the television but thought they would have to use the door if Jessie and Lizzy got too loud or stayed up too late. The beds were double sizes and had red comforters with designs. There were chocolates on the pillows and a gorgeous lamp with the New York skyline picture on the bedside table.

Andy moved into the bathroom where towels were perfectly lined in a row for them. "I'm going to get a shower now," She said, slightly louder so he could hear her.

"Ok," He responded and a few seconds later he heard the water running. Les opened his suitcase and pulled out a bag full of coffee grounds and creamers. He moved into the small area between the main area of the room and the bathroom. There was a crack in the door to the bathroom and there was already steam emerging from inside. His eyes glanced toward the door as he set his coffee grounds next to the coffee maker that the hotel provides in every room. Andy was standing inside, he could tell, only part of her body was showing from where she was standing. Les tried his hardest to tear his eyes away but something locked inside of him. He wanted to watch her in a way he hadn't been able to in so long. Her jeans and shirt were lying on the floor in a small pile and her towels were placed perfectly on the toilet seat, waiting for her when she got out. Les could see her backside and the bottom of her legs. Andy's hand slide up her back and unsnapped her bra, pulling it off with her other hand and throwing it with her other clothing. Les swallowed hard and stood quietly in his place, unable to move. He thought she was so gorgeous and his mind flashed back to moments between them when they had been close. Andy removed her underwear, unaware of his presence outside the door. A few seconds later, she disappeared into the shower and Les broke from his trance, moving slowly back toward the beds, sighing. He wanted things to be the way they were but he knew that they couldn't just jump into things.

End

Hey guys...this chapter was really short and kind of pointless. I just wanted to throw in some scenes where there were Les and Andy connections. And part of me just wanted to really get something posted so forgive me if it's not my best work but it's something, right? I hope you review, whether you're happy with this chapter or not. And I can't promise that I'm not going to make you wait for the next chapter as long as you did for this chapter because life is really busy and hectic. I just got a job and I'm working every moment I can so I can pay my parents back for my car debt and other things. Please forgive me for not being on top of my writing lately. It's just how things are sometimes. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Valentine's Day Romance

1 Author Notes: Oh my goodness, to be writing again. It's been so long. And as I've done many times in this story, I'm apologizing...again. For taking so long. Life is busy, I hope you can understand that. Anyway, this is the third chapter. There will be more. Even if it takes me till the end of my high school career, which is actually only a year. Lol. Enjoy.

Valentine's Day

Andy pulled off the yellow, plastic, poncho-like cover up provided by the ER and stuffed it into the trash can. Another patient dead and it was only early morning. It didn't surprise her much. While it was still devastating, throughout her days in the medical field, she had discovered that the beginning of a new year, especially around the end of January and beginning of February, mortality was high. People rushing about and such, getting presents for loved ones on Valentine's Day and also hitting all the New Year's Eve after sales, which caused car accidents, even robbery. Her patient though, had a heart attack...severely. It was so unexpected and made Andy wonder why she hadn't seen it coming. She hated standing there next to a patients husband or mother or some other family member and telling them that there was nothing more they could do. Sometimes she wondered how she had put up with people dying all around her for so long. Sometimes she wished she could just get away. But if she wasn't worrying about patients, she was worrying about her daughters and their safety and well being. Jessie and Lizzy were a hand full, especially being the single parent she was. Andy felt herself relieved sometimes when thy went to California to be with their Dad. Although she missed them terribly, she knew it was the best thing for them and her if they left once in awhile.

As she walked down the hallways of the hospital, she thought about how she wanted to also visit California. She had been thinking about it ever since New Year's Eve in New York with Les and the girls. But once she passed a bunch of doctors running towards the ER, she thought back to reality and how the thought of a vacation was most likely not going to happen anytime soon. Her schedule consisted of work and home. Before she had made time for other things but now, she just wanted to focus on the one thing she knew she could hold on to, medicine.

The clinic was noisy and packed full of people coughing and sneezing. Andy walked to the receptionist desk.

"Hawkins? Any messages?" She said dully.

"No. But something was delivered for you about fifteen minutes ago. It's in your office."

Andy nodded and turned to leave. "Give me a few minutes before sending in the next patient, will ya?"

"Sure will," Lana agreed and continued typing on her computer.

Andy pushed open the door to her office and stopped when she saw her desk. Beautiful white and pink roses where sitting in a clear vase near her computer. There were about a dozen of them all mixed together. She walked to them, jaw slightly dropped, and bent over to smell them. Andy noticed a card sticking out of one of the sides. She slowly grabbed and opened it. It was white and on the inside was a single phone number with the words "call me" underneath. She looked at the flowers in confusion and headed back out of her office to Lana.

"Hawkins, who delivered those flowers?"

"Just a delivery guy," Lana responded while handing a new patient information forms.

"Did he say who they were from?" Andy asked.

Lana shook her head. "Wasn't there a card?"

Andy held up the card and revealed the message to her receptionist/ friend.

"Eight, zero, three, five, five, two, six. Call me," She read aloud. "That's interesting."

"What should I do?"

"Call the number," Lana suggested and shrugged while sitting down in front of her computer again.

Andy pondered the simple suggestion and sighed. "They're beautiful flowers."

Lana nodded.

"Maybe I will call..."

Lana nodded again.

"Ok...send in the next patient and keep em' coming."

-----------

Andy headed back to her office after grabbing a quick bit to eat with Dr. Jackson. She had had to rush because her patient log was backed up forever. However, her curiosity had overwhelmed her and she just couldn't put off calling this mysterious person that sent her the flowers. The phone number had run through her mind so much in the past hours that she had memorized it by now.

Once she was in her office and had been able to sneak by without Lana seeing her and sending in more patients, she sat down and pulled the card from her desk drawer.

'Eight, zero, three, five, five, two, six. Call me,' She read silently and took a deep breath.

Her left hand picked up the receiver to the phone and her right hand dialed the number. After a few rings she heard somebody pick up.

"Hello?" It was a male voice that she didn't recognize.

"Hi. Umm...this is Dr. Andy Campbell. I received a bou-"

"Ah yes, Andy. Hold on," The man said and his voice disappeared. She looked around in confusion and caught her eyes on the flowers. She thought once again about how beautiful the arrangement was.

"Andy?" A voice called from the phone and her eyes widened at the sound.

"Les?"

"So you got the flowers?"

Andy didn't respond. Of course it was Les. She should have known. What other man would send her flowers...

"Andy?"

Her thought broke and she finally responded. "I'm here."

"You ok?"

"Just a little shocked, that's all."

"Well, don't think there isn't a reason behind all of this."

"I should have figured. What do you want Les?" She asked playfully.

"To come away with me."

Andy paused, her smile quickly turning to a slight frown/shocked look, unable to even think about what to say to his answer.

Les thought she would react this way. "Not like that. Listen, my parents bought a new house in the Catskill Mountains in New York and I was wondering if you would accompany me to go see it. As if they really need my approval."

Andy didn't respond. Was he really asking her to go away with him...

"It'll be only a weekend. They have skiing and even though the lake near them is freezing, we could all take a hike..."

She still didn't say anything.

"Andy?" Les asked, nervousness clearly showing in his tone.

"I'm here." She answered, the same way as earlier in the conversation.

"Well...?"

"Les...I umm...what weekend?" She asked, trying to buy time to come up with an answer.

"The one after this one. The twelfth through fourteenth."

Andy thought about acknowledging that that was Valentine's Day weekend but she knew he already thought about that. "Let me get my planner out and I'll see if I'm free," She said, still trying to buy time.

Les rolled his eyes and then sat down on a near by couch nervously. "Ok."

Andy pulled the planner out of her purse and flipped to the next weekend. "Jessie," She said when she saw the dates.

"What about Jessie?"

"She's taking the PSAT's that weekend Les."

"How does that interfere with us?"

"Do what?"

"I didn't mean bring the kids," He said, screaming at himself cause he didn't make that clear before.

"Oh..." She trailed off. "I guess, if I can get Thornton or Corrina to look after them..then...I-I..I guess I can go..." She said slowly.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll go with you."

"Great. I'll call them and say that we're coming."

"What do I need to bring?" She asked curiously.

"Warm clothing."

"That would be wise. New York is probably even colder then Philadelphia in the beginning of February."

"Yeah it's pretty cold here."

"Here? Are you in Philly?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"Why did you think you didn't have to dial long distance..."

Andy had never really noticed. "Oh...why?"

"Because if you're in the same state you don't have to dial area codes."

She laughed. "I meant why are you here?"

"Business," He said simply.

"Just business?"

"Well...maybe. We'll see."

She paused and smiled. "I better get back to my patients. It's pretty busy here."

"Yeah, I umm..yeah it's pretty busy where I am to. I better get back to what I was doing ya know, cause I don't wanna get behind on my uhh...business."

She laughed again. "Goodbye Lesley."

"Bye," He said and waited for her to hang up before he did the same. Les moved to put the phone back in it's cradle and went to the kitchen to grab another beer, smiling that she decided to come with him.

----------

"Why are you going to New York again?" Jessie Campbell asked while her mother was packing for the upcoming weekend. A week had passed quickly and Andy was getting excited about getting away. No matter where she went, a vacation was a vacation. She thought it would also give her a chance to see Les's parents. Even though they were divorced, Les's father had called Andy as soon as he could after she had kicked Les out. They had always gotten along the most. He was such a nice man and Andy thought well of him.

"Because," She responded. "Your Grandparents bought a house there and they want your Dad and I to come see it."

"Why isn't Lizzy going with you?"

"Cause she wants to stay here with you."

"No I don't," Lizzy unexpectedly answered from the doorway. Andy jumped slightly. "I think you and Daddy just want to be alone."

Andy paused and raised her eyebrows at her youngest child. "That is not true."

"Then why isn't Lizzy going?" Jessie asked again, trapping her mother.

"Because she doesn't need to be in the cold mountains when she is already sick, plus she's got homework that needs to be done."

"Come on, she's already over that stupid cold."

"Jessica Campbell, why are you arguing with me about this? It's just a weekend."

Jessie didn't answer and Andy dropped the clothes she was holding on the bed and looked at her daughter, finally realizing.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, you're not having a boy over here while I'm gone."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Why do you think everything is about boys?"

"Because your sixteen and your hormones are racing and...no."

The oldest daughter sighed and sat on the bed.

Lizzy laughed, "I think I'm going to go do some of that homework..." She left the room.

Andy turned to Jessie. "Sweetie, I know having a boyfriend, especially as 'cute' as Josh, is great and everything but you are too young to even think-"

"Mom, we've already had this talk...please don't repeat it."

Andy sat in silence for a few seconds, watching Jessie, then got up to continue packing.

Jessie still sat on the bed and looked at her mom's suitcase. She noticed a silky blue dress-like nightgown and picked it up.

"Not going to be alone with Dad huh?" Jessie asked.

Andy paused across the room and then moved to grab the clothing from Jessie.

"It's just a nightgown," She responded and paused, sitting next to Jessie. "It's too early for that, believe me."

"What do you mean?"

Andy said nothing.

"Mom, it's been eight months since Milo-"

"I know," She said, cutting her off.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean, your father and I are not...getting back together...not right now."

"Then when?"

"I don't know if we ever will Jessie!" Andy slightly yelled, getting frustrated. "I don't know," She repeated quietly.

Jessie nodded and got up to leave the room. "I better go study or something..." She smiled with slight pity at her Mom and left.

Andy sighed and sat down on the bed, still holding the nightgown. 'It's too soon.' She reminded herself.

----------

The clinic wasn't too busy on Friday, something Andy was grateful for. Her bags were waiting at her house, fully packed, and she already had a comfortable outfit laid out for her to change into once she got home from work. Les was going to pick her up at six o'clock. She knew she wouldn't get out of the RWHC until at least five so the timing was perfect. When she got home, she decided that she would repeat the rules to Jessie and Lizzy and tell them to obey Kayla and Corrina. Andy had managed to persuade Corrina to stay with the girls from the time Kayla left to the time Kayla came home. And she had been lucky considering that an intern's shifts in the Emergency Room can last forever sometimes. Kayla had promised she wouldn't stay extra unless it was a true emergency that involved one of Andy or Lu's patients. Andy and Corrina accepted this much.

The last patient of the day was sort of boring to Andy. It was just an exam. A six month check up on one of her long term patients. When it was finally over and the woman left with many thanks as always to her favorite doctor, Andy headed to get her purse and briefcase. When she looked at the clock, she noticed it was only four thirty and she had an hour and a half.

Deciding that she didn't need to go home yet and she didn't want to see anymore patients, she decided to talk to Lu. After all, she hadn't seen her all day and was wondering how things were going.

The familiar voice of Dr. Delgado answered as Andy knocked on her office door. "Come in."

"Delgado," Andy acknowledged.

"Dr. Campbell," Lu said formally and then smiled. "What brings you to my office?" She asked from behind a stack of papers.

"Just visiting, I guess," Andy responded. "What is all that?"

"Well actually, Ms. Lana out there found a bunch of old papers concerning two patients and I have to look through all of them before I can leave just to make sure that they don't have the deadly disease they think they have," She answered, annoyance in her tone.

"I see," Andy laughed.

"Yeah, you're lucky. You get a vacation, I get papers!"

Andy laughed more. "It's better then not knowing right?"

"That's true. Anyway..." Lu said, changing the subject and putting her pen down to talk to Andy for a little bit. "So you're going away with your ex-husband huh?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see my mother and father in law's new house."

"Ex-in law's you mean."

She didn't respond.

Lu gave her a look.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just...it's none of my business Andy but, you seem to be longing for something."

"Longing?"

"Yeah, like you're acting like you want your old life back. Ya know, married with kids. Like you were before..."

"Why would I want that back?" Andy asked innocently.

"Everybody wants that. From what I hear, you had a pretty great marriage and-"

Andy cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable.

"Listen, I'm not trying to tick you off or get you thinking, I'm just saying that if you have a chance to reunite yourself with someone you once loved so deeply, then take it."

"You're the one who told me to kick him out in the first place Delgado."

"And you're the one who told me that he's getting help, for real this time."

"I know..."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting until it feels ok," Andy burst out.

Lu looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes and nodded for her to continue.

"I'm waiting until I know I can commit myself again. I mean, I got out of one relationship and went straight into another and then...well you know what happened."

"What happened to Milo wasn't your fault nor was it meant to make you unsure about love," Lu said quietly.

"I'm not unsure about love. I loved Milo and I know he loved me and he loved my kids."

"I know," Lu responded and waited for Andy to say what they both knew.

"But I love Les to. He's always been in my heart no matter what. And duh I know he loves the girls, they're his children. Our children."

"So once again, what are you waiting for?"

Andy didn't respond. She looked out of the office windows to the clinic. "I'm afraid it won't work out," She said very quietly.

"But is it worth the risk?" Lu asked. There was silence. "I mean Andy, is the fear of getting hurt again worth the risk of having someone to hold you at night. Having somebody there through the good and the bad."

"Getting roses in the middle of the day..." She said, thinking of Les's gift. A smile formed on her face and she dazed off for a few seconds.

"It's the look on your face Andy. It shows that you want that again."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as both of them thought.

"I better get going," Andy said and stood from her seat across from Lu.

"Have a good weekend."

"I will. Have fun with your papers..." Andy smirked and headed out.

----------

Andy stepped out of the passenger side of the car and looked around. While she stretched her legs from the very long car ride, she couldn't help but notice that is was still cold in the mountains, yet the scenery made her forget and stare in awe. Snow had just cleared the area and the leaves on trees were still a bright green with a hint of brown. The wind blew, making the hair on her forearms stand on end, even with a jacket on.

Les made his way to the trunk of the car and grabbed their luggage. He joined Andy near the front porch and they both looked up at the house.

"I think they made a good choice," Les said, nodding in approval at his parent's big new purchase.

Andy nodded as well and followed him up the steps to the big front door made of what seemed to be solid oak wood. Within seconds, Rose Campbell's familiar face was smiling at them.

"Lesley!" She squealed and pulled him in for a motherly hug, suitcases still in his hands. Andy stood behind them admiring the lovely foyer. It was two stories with a shiny gold chandelier hanging above a spiral staircase. The walls where of the same wood as the door and there was a mantle on the nearest wall that held various decorations. A mirror was placed above the mantle and it hung in a way that made the foyer look twice as big as it really was.

"Hello mother," Les acknowledged after finally being released from his mom's grasp. He set the suitcases next to a single step that sat parallel to the tiled floor. It seemed to serve the purpose of leading the way into the family room, or at least that's what it looked like.

"Andy..." His mother trailed off, smiling at the other woman in the semi-room. Rose sighed with great emotion, happy to see her daughter in law. Even though that was no longer Andy's position in their family, Rose loved her almost as much as Les's father did.

"Rose," Andy smiled back and it was only seconds before the woman had their arms around each other. "It's been so long."

"Too long. Come, you must see the rest of the house."

----------

Rose led the way through various room, all with themes and gorgeous decorations. The house was two stories with three bedrooms and three and half baths. It was a mixture of wood and tile with leather couches and beautiful paintings ranging from family portraits to random animals stationed in African deserts. The fireplace in the family room was set ablaze and a plasma screen tv stood in one corner across from a sitting area made of a couch, love seat, and recliner chair. A glass table that matched another mirror above the fireplace sat in front of the biggest couch and on it rested several scrapbooks made by Les's mother. The room was well lit with sky lights and lamps placed throughout it. Andy looked around, noticing every detail. From the family room, there were two glass sliding doors that led to a patio and from the patio, there was a deck with pool and hot tub. Andy also noticed a bar area next to the hot tub.

"This place is gorgeous," She said, her eyes still moving from one thing to the next.

"Thank you," A man's voice came from the kitchen. Andy recognized it immediately and smiled. Les's father, James, stood in the doorway, a tray with four drinks in his hands. He walked to them and set the tray down on the glass table. Rose, Les, and Andy had taken a seat on the couches but when he approached they all stood to greet him.

"Andy," He said first. He looked up and down her and smiled. "My favorite daughter in law."

Andy laughed and wrapped her arms around the old man. "My favorite father in law," She responded in his ear. "Always."

Les looked at the two and once they had broken their hug, they stood close, as if James was Andy's best friend. He smiled, liking the fact that they were still happy to see each other, after everything they'd all been through.

"What about me Pop?"

Les's father waved a hand as if not even caring. "Hi Lesley," He said dully but then chuckled. James moved from Andy and gave his soon a quick hug.

Andy smiled at this. She enjoyed seeing a loving relationship between parent's and child. She also enjoyed having such a good relationship with James. It sort of made up for her own father's absence. Her father was always there, but never emotionally, even to this day.

"So, Andy? How have you been?"

"I'm ok."

"Just ok?"

They all took a seat and Andy continued as Rose passed out the drinks. "Life has always been hectic and hard at times but other than those things, I'm good."

"How are my beautiful grandchildren? We haven't seen them in ages," Rose commented.

"They're fine. Jessie is taking her PSAT's this weekend so she's pretty nervous. Lizzy is good. She's growing up."

"Did you bring any pictures?"

"Well, no," Andy laughed. "But I have some in my wallet. The ones I always keep in there."

"Well break them out," James ordered playfully and Andy got up to get her purse from the rest of her luggage. When she returned, she fetched her wallet and handed it to Rose, already open. Les's mother leaned next to her husband and looked at them. The first was of Jessie and Lizzy at Christmas a few years ago. The picture was taken outside in the snow, smiles on both their faces. Rose flipped the plastic over to see another picture of the children, this one taken during summer. Rose flipped it again and saw a picture of Milo. It was a professional one. He was standing near a desk and had his hospital jacket on.

"Umm...is this man related?" Rose asked sarcastically and laughed. She held up the wallet for Les and Andy to see. A sharp breath made it's way through Andy's lungs and she took the wallet from Rose's hands gently.

"No," She said.

James and Rose looked from each other to Andy and Les. Les sighed and looked at Andy. He didn't say anything, knowing that is wasn't his place.

Andy kept silent and closed her wallet, placing it back in her purse. James looked closely at her, noting the sad expression on her face and decided to change the subject.

"So, who's hungry?"

"I'm starved," Les said automatically and awkwardly, they all moved to the kitchen to eat dinner.

----------

Later that night, Andy sat on the patio outside the family room. Rose and Les had gone upstairs. They had wanted to make sure everything was set up ok for Andy and also catch up some what. The patio was screened it, making it warmer than outside, but Andy still wore her jacket. She was sitting on a glider with an empty spot next to her. Her purse was on the floor and her wallet was open inside. She held the picture of Milo in her hand and looked down at it.

"So who is he?" James's voice rang from the sliding glass door. He saw the picture and when Andy looked up at him with the same sad expression on her face, he moved towards her and sat down on the glider.

"He was my boyfriend," She responded quietly.

James nodded. "I figured as much."

Andy looked at him with still sadness and also confusion. "But-"

"The look on your face when we asked who he was," He interrupted. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Andy paused for a few seconds and looked from the picture to the darkness outside. "His name's Milo," She said slowly. "Dr. Milo Morton. My colleague. My friend. Then my boyfriend. He was...an amazing man. An amazing doctor."

"Sounds pretty amazing..."

Andy laughed. "He was."

"Was?"

She hesitated more now and then slowly looked from the picture to James. Her face was full of partial grief and partial remembrance for the man in the picture. "He died back in July."

James nodded and put his arm around Andy's shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Andy nodded this time and with James's approval, laid her head down on his shoulder. "I miss him."

"I know you must."

"But I need to move on," She said firmly after awhile and picked her head up off his shoulder in order to retrieve her wallet from the floor. Then, calmly with a tear running down her cheek, she placed the picture of Milo in the back of her wallet, leaving it's previous spot blank, and closed it.

They sat in silence. James simply let Andy sit next to him like he would whenever her and Les had fights or whenever she just needed to be comforted. It was one of the reasons Andy loved him so much. James couldn't explain his connection to Andy. He never had a daughter. Les was his only child and he knew that from the stories Andy had told him, that her own father wasn't what she needed at times. He felt he could relate with her and some of the problems she faced. He felt as his she were his own and knew that they would both always feel that way.

----------

The following day was pretty mellow. Andy woke to Rose's home style cooking and after breakfast, they all took a real tour of the house and property. Before they knew it, it was noon and time for lunch. While Les and his father sat in the family room watching old videos that they had found in the attic of their old house, Andy and Rose were in the kitchen making sandwiches for all. After lunch, Les led Andy to the back of the property and they walked through miles of uphill forests. They were gone for hours, exploring the wilderness and enjoying each others company. Andy was amazed at how much they talked about. Anything and everything that crossed their minds was now all in the open.

Once they were back at the house, Rose had prepared dinner and all of them were starved. Throughout the meal, they talked of various topics, none too tense or concerning though. It was a pleasant dinner. Afterwards, they all sat down near the fire and did more talking while sipping on very expensive wine. Rose noted that tomorrow would be Valentine's Day and that James better have gotten her something that just sang "wear me on one of your fingers." Andy and Les laughed at her words.

It all seemed surreal, as if things had never changed. The only missing part was Jessie and Lizzy but when Andy thought about it enough, it wouldn't have been the same with children around. Later on, once they were all yawning and longing for the soft comfort of cotton sheets and pillows, Rose and James resided to their bedroom, and Andy headed to one guest bedroom and Les to another. The house was quiet at night, just the way Andy wanted. It was relaxing and she fell asleep instantly.

----------

The sun was high in the sky when Andy woke. She looked at the clock and saw that she had slept over ten hours. Everything must have exhausted her. Her body was limp in the bed, except for her arms which reached above her head and stretched. When she was finished, she brought them back down to her side and looked around the room. Noticing her door open and considering that she had shut it before going to sleep the night before, she looked around more closely to see what was going on. Her eyes caught the dresser drawers across from the queen size bed that she lay in. Propped up against the small mirror was a heart shaped box of chocolates with pink lace that held a small card attached to it. Her jaw slightly dropped and she hurriedly got out of bed and walked to them, straightening her nightgown on the way.

Andy admired the gift before taking the card in one hand and opening it. A butterfly was on the front and when she lifted the flap, she recognized the hand writing.

"_My dearest Andy,_

_Please meet me by the lake we saw yesterday in the woods on the back of the property at noon. A surprise awaits you. Bring the chocolates. I know you'll want some of those to._

_Truly yours,_

_Lesley."_

She read the card once more and kept staring at it as thoughts ran through her mind. She didn't know if it was such a good idea but it sounded so lovely. She was also curious to see what the "surprise" was. It piqued her interest and she decided that if it got out of hand, she could control it. She placed the chocolates and card on the bed and looked at the clock once more. It was already eleven fifteen. She had around forty minutes to get ready and five minutes to walk back there, give or take some. Immediately she jumped in the shower and after washing throughly, she stepped out, drying herself off. She added a nice hair style of blown dry and straightened and put make up on her face that made her features stand out from the rest. Since she was meeting Les in the woods, she dressed in jeans and nice shirt with tennis shoes. Her necklace with the one pearl in it hung around her neck as usual and she slipped her class ring from medical school on the finger it belonged to. After checking in the mirror once more, she headed from the room, grabbing the chocolates on her way. Looking at the watch she had managed to slip into her pocket while dressing, she saw that she had ten minutes to make her way to the woods. The house was empty downstairs and she wondered where Rose and James were. As she reached the back yard, the cool February air caught her hair and flung it behind her. She smiled at the nice breeze and the fact that it was finally getting warmer, even in New York.

As she approached the woods, she glanced around and remembered which way the lake was. Taking a sharp turn to her right once she was in a few feet, she found it within minutes. Her surprise was there and she saw it immediately. Across the lake, sitting near the water was a big blanket and a picnic basket. She could see a bottle of champagne and a bottle of orange juice sitting next to it and some other stuff in a plastic bag. Les was no where in sight at the moment so Andy, while looking around, walked around the lake and to the blanket.

"Surprise," He said, catching her off guard from behind one of the trees. She jumped slightly but then smiled at him.

"What is all of this?"

"Let's just say a nice lunch."

"And these?" She asked, holding up the chocolates in one hand.

"That's chocolate."

"No really, I thought it was apples..." She said quickly with sarcasm in her voice.

"Ok, so, those were a gift...for Valentine's Day," He admitted innocently and walked towards her more.

"They're my favorite kind," She noted, looking from the chocolates to him.

"I know," He responded, moving even closer. Les looked into her eyes and stared. He didn't want to break away but when he noticed that she was starting to look uncomfortable, he backed away and motioned towards the food. "Shall we?"

Andy hesitated but then took a seat on the blanket. He sat across from her and started digging into the basket.

"You hungry?"

She nodded, then noticed the champagne and orange juice again. "What's this for?"

"Drinking," He said, this time, his voice with sarcasm.

She shook her head in humor and looked around as Les pulled out two glasses and mixed two drinks together for them.

"It's beautiful out here."

"Kind of like you are," He said unhesitatingly. He had been wanting to tell her that for awhile.

Andy blushed and glanced at him. She looked at his features and automatically thought about how different they were from Milo's. The thought shocked her and she tried to brush it away but the more she kept blocking it, the more it came back. While Milo was dark, tall, with very little hair, and his facial features made him look twice as young, Les was light, tall, with a balding spot, and his facial features were plain. She also noticed that Les didn't have any of the adorable quirks Milo had. Or at least none that were showing at the moment. She thought about how wonderful it had been experiencing somebody new. Experiencing new perspectives on everything she'd ever been through. Milo had cared about her instantly. He catered to her every need and want. Les had been the one who hurt her, not Milo. And the only reason she wasn't with him instead of sitting by a lake with her ex-husband was because he was no longer alive. But then again, she had said that she wanted to move on. But was it too soon? Was she rushing into another relationship just like she had done after Les left? Was it worth the risk of getting hurt again? She didn't have answers to these questions, but thinking about them made her uncomfortable in her current situation.

Andy shook her head and looked at him once more before getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I think we should go back," She said quietly.

"Ok, I can take you back to the house," He responded, a puzzled look on his face.

"No, I mean...you should go back to California..." She said more clearly. Les stood as she was talking, the look still on his face. "And I should go back to Philly." She turned to leave.

Les stood in place, confused as ever as he watched her walk away. She made her way around the small lake and towards where she had come from. Her eyes met his as she turned to look at him once more.

"I'm sorry Les," She semi-shouted and continued walking, the sound of fallen branches and leaves crushing under her feet. She left, Les standing behind her, sadness sinking his heart to the very bottom of his chest. She left, questioning herself on what could have possibly happened if she had stayed.

End

I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did writing it. I'm gonna try and wrap this fic up pretty soon. I have a couple more holidays to go but who knows how long that will take. Sorry it's been forever, once again. I've explained how life is before so you'll just have to forgive me and live with it. Lol. Reviews are always welcome, in fact, they're wanted so you better write me one!


	4. Halloween Fun

Author Notes: Hello. This is the next part of Unconscious Flirtations. I'll tell you right now, it's coming off the top of my head and I really hope it turns out well. Who knows, it may be another chapter like New Years eve or it may be more important than that. I do know that as of right now, there are only 2 (give or take some) chapters left. Then I'll finally be done with this story and onto another. Thank you for sticking with me in the long duration in between chapters. I am deeply sorry for such long waits. But I hope it's worth it. Enjoy.

Halloween

It had been nearly nine months and whenever Andy saw a picture of Les or heard one of the girls talking to him on the phone, she thought about Valentine's Day. About how good it felt to be with him. To be treated like they once were. To feel like they once were. While she hadn't felt like she'd made a mistake with the fact that is was too soon to be with Les, she had regretted blowing him off completely. After all, he was still her friend. She had been married to him for over twenty years and something like that just doesn't go away because of one incident and a bunch of papers saying that they were divorced. When she thought about Les, she thought about Milo and the difference but then it came to her in July, when she went to visit Milo's grave, that she couldn't compare the two. One was living and one wasn't. And she knew Milo wanted her to find happiness. If the situation had been reversed, meaning Les being the one six feet under and Milo the one romancing her, she would have known the same thing. There were only two men she'd been in a serious relationships with all her life and now she had the chance to reconcile with one of them. Yes, Les had hurt her but it wasn't the same anymore. He had changed and she knew, deep down, that it was for real. She knew she still loved him and she knew that she didn't want to end up alone. It wasn't about disrespect to Milo and it wasn't about Jessie and Lizzy anymore. Dating Milo had showed her that her daughters could handle their mother moving on. Now, it was about her and what she wanted. All her life, she'd cared about what other people wanted and it was then, in July, knealing in front of Milo's gravestone while the hot sun pressed down on her neck and a butterfly flew through the wind, waving in and out of the graveyard, that she realized what she had to do. She had to let go, again, and take a chance of letting another person inside her heart. A person she knew would make her happy, by not only giving her the one thing everybody longs for, but by giving her back the family she once had. By giving her happiness.

They lived from February to October like they had always lived after Les moved to California. Jessie and Lizzy went to visit him, as usual, for half the summer and Andy stayed busy with work. The same thing she had done after Milo had died. She concentrated on her patients and the clinic. But on the late nights, laying in her bed, not being able to sleep, her mind drifted to what she longed for. And it was when she drifted, that she would finally fall asleep.

In about mid-August, Andy stopped seeing the therapist she had come to know, the one she talked to. She had never wanted to open up to a complete stranger but that complete stranger had done her wonders. She could finally see her future, and as much as it pained her, Milo wasn't in it. He was a memory now, granted, a memory she would never forget, but still, just a memory.

It was October, one of her favorite months. It wasn't too cold, especially for Philadelphia and the leaves on the trees were turning a crispy brown. There was a breeze perfect for yard work, jogging, or anything else that was done for people's enjoyment. The sun shone nicely throughout the world but it didn't threaten the way it did during the hot summer months. It was peaceful. It was perfect.

It was a few days before October thirty first that she found out Les was coming into to town. Lizzy had begged him to come visit and he decided that it had been too long since he'd seen his daughters...and ex-wife. He thought about Andy on a regular basis and what he might have done. Or what he might be able to do. He had to admit that Andy scared the hell out of him. She had his heart, all of it, and she could break it any time she wanted just like he had done to hers. He knew, of course, that Andy would never do that. But he still questioned it every now and then. He wondered if he would ever be happy again. He was miserable without his family. He wondered if he would ever be able to wake up next to her or if he would ever be able to walk into the steem filled bathroom, smell how wonderful her shampoo was, and see her delicate body, water running over it smoothly. He prayed that he would. Prayed that he would be able to hold her again, to kiss her again, to make love to her again. He wanted her to be happy, but he also wanted himself to be happy. He knew though that in the end, it only came down to her. It was her decision.

Everytime Les came to town since Valentine's Day, he stayed at a hotel. But this time, Jessie and Lizzy had begged for their mother to let him stay at the house and help them with Halloween. Andy, in her weakness stage, had actually said yes to a haunted house in her home. Jessie and Lizzy were having a Halloween party and they had decided to top the night off with a scary, creative trail through the back yard. Les insisted that he help set it up, so he came to Philadelphia three days before Halloween.

He arrived late at night on Sunday and Halloween was on Thursday. The girls had gone to bed already but Andy was sitting on the couch reading a book by a warm fire. When she heard the doorbell, she rose, setting her book aside, and straightened her silk pajamas with matching robe. Les was standing outside, hands full of his stuff from the taxicab when she opened the door. He had a smile on his face.

"Hello Les."

"Hello Andy," He responded and watched her gaze at him for a few seconds then slowly move to the side to invite him out of the cold. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," She said and crossed her arms over her chest after closing the front door and locking it. "How are you?"

"Cold."

She laughed and he smiled at the sound of it. It was familiar and something he longed to hear since February.

"I have a fire going. Come warm yourself up," She offered and started moving back to the previous room she was in.

Les set his things down by the stairs and followed her. He sat down on the couch nearest the fire place and rubbed his hands together.

"You know, I really haven't missed this weather," He commented.

Andy smiled and folded one leg under her to make herself more comfortable. She looked into the fire and found herself entranced. The flames flickered, black smoke floating upwards into the brick chimney. While it wasn't the only light in the room, she felt like it was. It reflected in her eyes and suddenly she heard his voice again.

"Andy?" He asked again.

She looked at him, not knowing what on earth came over her.

"Deep thoughts?"

She smiled again and then shrugged. "Just thinking about the last time we had a haunted house."

He nodded, remembering.

"That year was a lot of fun."

"Yeah it was," He responded. "So, what are you going to dress up as this year?"

It took her a few seconds to answer. "Actually, Jessie and Lizzy have already conspired on both our costumes and we won't know until Thursday afternoon."

"Why so late?"

"Jessie said it was so we don't return them. Apparently, her and Lizzy put a lot of thought into it and really want us to be surprised."

"Uh oh."

"My exact words," She said with a laugh.

"And you agreed to go along with this?"

She shrugged again. "Why not?"

"Just doesn't seem like you."

"You're not the only one who's changed Les," She said as a matter of fact.

He looked at her surprised by her comment and then looked at the fire. Andy noticed his expression and glanced at the antique clock sitting gracefully on the mantle.

"It's late. We should get to bed. I mean, the girls are going to be up early knowing you're here now."

He smiled at that. Then nodded and headed towards his things. He picked them up and headed for the study. Usually, whenever he stayed at the house, he put his stuff in the study and slept on the couch in the living room.

"Where are you going?" She asked, stopping at the foot of the stairs after shutting the fire place, double checking the door lock, and turning off the lights.

He pointed to the study in confusion.

"Oh...well, I made Lizzy bunk with Jessie so you could have her room while you were here. I mean, that couch is so uncomfortable just to sit on, much less sleep."

"That's very thoughtful of you Andy. Thanks."

"Your welcome," She said with a smile and waited for him to join her. "Need any help carrying that?"

He shook his head. "I got it."

"Ok." She said and they headed upstairs.

------------

The next few days went by quicker than they were aware of. Les helped Jessie and Lizzy set up the entire house for the Halloween party that would take place in a few hours, while Andy kept herself busy at the hospital. Apparently, Jessie had invited everybody she'd ever met considering the guest list was a few miles long. Andy had hesitated on paying for all the food and drinks and decorations but then decided that she wasn't going to hold back on yet another party of her daughters. What shocked her the most was when Les took them to the grocery store and charged all the food to his credit card. He payed for everything, including a giant tent used mostly for weddings that was being set up in the back yard for the haunted house. Her mind thought he was showing off but her heart told her that he was being considerate. Maybe he was trying to make up for all the alimony she gave him since they divorced. Maybe he was trying to make up for not being there. Or maybe he was just being nice. Trying to get on her good side. Thing is, he was already on her good side and inching towards her romantic side.

Andy arrived home from work with barely enough time to change into her costume. Les was already in his when she arrived and it made her laugh extremely hard. He was wearing a wolf's mask with a shower cap, wolf's gloves with claws and a granny nightgown that matched the shower cap.

"What in the world!"

"What!"

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Well...remember this was Jessie's idea. But...'The Big Bad Wolf'," He said and posed for her.

She laughed even harder. "I'm almost afraid to find out what mine is!" With that said, and a smile returned from her ex-husband, Andy headed up stairs. Her costume was lying on her bed when she got to her room.

Twenty minutes later, Andy came out and headed down the stairs. Jessie and Lizzy were standing in the foyer. They had matching costumes. Jessie was wearing a black leather suit and had on a red wig. Her make up was overly done and she had fake guns attached to her leg. Lizzy was identical, only shorter. Les came around the corner to meet his daughter's and they all noticed Andy walking down the stairs. Les's eyes widened and he realized that Jessie had bought them coordinating outfits as well. He was 'The Big Bad Wolf', therefore she was 'Little Red Righting Hood', only...a different version. Andy was wearing a clingy red dress with matching shoes and cape. The cape, with attached hood, was the same material as the dress, almost silky looking, and was black on the inside and the red color on the outside. It pinned at her neck to almost look like a witches outfit. The dress was too short and too low cut for her standard but since it was Halloween and she had nothing else, she went with it. Her hair was pinned up in a twist with strands flowing down the sides of her face. She had the hood on and her make up was also overly done. Les gaped at her. When she reached the foyer, he stared up and down her body. She looked, what he would describe as, unbelievably gorgeous. Andy smiled at him through her bright red lipstick and then set down the small picnic basket she had been carrying in her hand. Les noticed that she had painted her fingernails bright red to match and after looking over her once more, he also noticed a small tattoo on her left breast. It was a red rose, most fitting for the costume.

"What do you think?" She asked and circled.

"Whoa..." Jessie said. "I really didn't expect it to turn out...well what it's called."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well, the name of your costumes was...'Sluty Red Righting Hood and The Big Naughty Wolf."

"Jessica Campbell!" Andy yelped and looked towards Les, blushing.

"I thought it was funny," Lizzy said and Andy glared at her.

"You look great Andy," Les said, a sort of 'awe' in his tone and eyes. She returned his stare and then sighed.

"Thank you," She said nodding. They paused and then Andy looked at her daughters. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Well, I'm Sydney Bristow from Alias! Played by actress Jennifer Garner!" Jessie said, doing an action move. "And this is my stunt double." She said and pointed to Lizzy.

Andy laughed. "You guys look great."

-----------

Guests started arriving shortly after seven o'clock. It was mostly Lizzy's friends first, then Jessie's. The house was full when Andy's guests arrived. The doorbell rang and she answered it, revealing Peter and Kayla.

"Thornton! Is that you in there?" She asked and looked more closely. Kayla was dressed in a genie outfit. She had a lacy, blue top with matching baggy genie like pants. Her middle showed and had diamond beads throughout it. The bottom half of her face was covered with a matching blue, semi-see through scarf and she had her hair in a pony tail. Peter was at her side in an all with costume with a turban on his head. "Are you supposed to be Aladdin?" She asked Peter.

"Good guess," He responded. "And this is my lovely Jasmine."

"I always loved that movie so I made him go along with it."

"I didn't mind," He reminded her as they stepped inside the house and headed throughout the party.

Next to arrive were Lu and Lana. Les answered the door this time, and they walked in, not exactly knowing who was behind the wolf's mask until he spoke. Andy joined them in the foyer and glared at Lana. She was dressed in a skirt, blouse, hose, and comfortable shoes. She had a white lab coat on and the word "Campbell" written over her left jacket pocket. Her hair was pulled in a half pony tail and she had a stethoscope around her neck.

Andy's jaw dropped. "Are you supposed to be me?"

"I know, I thought it was scary to," Lu said and held back a laugh.

"That is not funny," Andy said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I think it is," Les said from next to her and she turned her stare over to him.

"Anyway, what are you supposed to be Delgado?"

"I'm a 'zombie bride'," She said with laughter. Lu had on green make up that covered her face and made her look as if she was nauseous and her hair was scrunched in all different directions with gel. She was wearing a bridal gown that she must have bought at a consignment shop. She had long fingernails on and there was blood stains running down her face and all over her dress. She smiled. "You like?"

"It's...interesting..."

Lu looked up and down Andy's body. "Seems like I'm not the only one with an interesting outfit."

----------

The night wore on as everybody danced, ate, drank, and laughed. The house was full of fun and Andy had noticed herself glancing at Les more than a few times throughout the evening. She found herself thinking about him a great deal lately and it was completely self-conscious.

When the time came, Les pulled Andy into the back yard. Jessie and Lizzy had asked them to run the haunted house so that they could go through it with all their friends to see their faces and hear their screams. Andy listened to Les instruct her on what to do and when to do it. The haunted house wasn't too long but she thought it would certainly get people aware of their surroundings.

Andy crawled under one of the large tables in the middle of the tent. They had set up a divider for the tent, cutting it in half so that they people would walk in one way and leave another. They passed by both sides of the table as they turned. On top of the table was a dead body, cut open for what looked like an autopsy they would have done at the hospital. It was a small space and got even smaller when she noticed Les crawling under there with her. She adjusted herself so that he could fit and then smiled when he nodded for her to get ready.

Jessie and her friends were the first to go. They made their way through the front part of the tent. Loud, scary music was playing all around and there was fog floating throughout the air. The tent was dark, the insides black and only being lit up by desktop lamps and black light's inside of various coffins. Friends turned and screamed at things that were popping out at them from every direction. Then the music stopped and the fog grew heavier. Strobe lights cut on and people were widening their eyes, afraid of what was coming. It was silent, except for the faint sound of teenagers breathing. Andy saw a group of feet pass the table and reached out her hand grabbing one. She tried to keep herself from laughing as the person she grabbed squealed and yanked away. She could hear laughter and whispers as people continued throughout the tent. They circled around the table and Andy stifled another laugh as Les grabbed somebody else's feet and they squealed for safety.

Three groups went through before Andy and Les left the tent, leaving Jessie and Lizzy to take their place. They walked through the same scary cycle they had heard with Lu, Lana, Kayla, Peter, and some others. When they came out, they were laughing as hard as they could.

"That was great. Felt like being a kid again," Lana commented.

"Yeah, that was fun. I can't believe you put that together," Lu said.

"It was him," Andy responded and pointed to Les. He shrugged.

"It was mostly Jessie and Lizzy."

"Yeah really! Give us the credit. We deserve it..." Jessie said from behind them, coming out of the haunted house. She brushed her shoulder off with her hand and walked past them into the house to join her friends. Andy and Les shook their heads and the others laughed.

----------

The night ended with laughter, just as it had begun. After that evening, everybody was exhausted and went straight to bed. Even though it was Halloween and despite their objections, Jessie and Lizzy had school the next day. Les was also leaving to go back to California. Andy had offered to drive him to the airport that morning and go in later to work. He accepted, wanting to see as much of her as he could before leaving.

They arrived and got his luggage from the trunk before heading to his terminal. Since they were right on time, they didn't bother sitting. They stood, waiting.

"Thanks for having me. It was really a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you came. It was fun wasn't it," She said and smiled up at him. "What are you doing Thanksgiving?"

His smile turned to a frown and he sighed. "Working actually."

"Oh..." She mumbled and looked around, sorry she'd asked.

"I'm sorry but they already scheduled me for something in Nevada...I don't know. But..." He hesitated and then set what little he had in his hands down next to the rest of his bags. "Andy..."

She looked up at him, hands in front of her. Les gazed into her eyes, something he'd been drawn to do since she came downstairs wearing her Halloween costume the previous night. He looked to her lips and she knew what he was going to do. Andy's breath increased and her mind raced at all the outcomes of what would happen. It disappeared though. Before she knew it, his lips met hers and she was tasting a sweet sensation she had been wanting to taste for almost a year now. When he pulled away, only giving her one small kiss, he gathered his luggage and headed for his plane. She wondered why he was suddenly leaving but then realized that the announcements had said his plane was now boarding. She smiled and waved her glove covered hand before turning to leave.

"Andy?" He called, while handing a lady his ticket.

She turned back to face him and her expression told him that she wanted him to ask her.

"How do you feel about a California Christmas?"

She smiled, thankful he finally suggested it and then nodded towards him. He smiled back and their eyes held for a few seconds before they both turned to leave.

Halloween

Author's Notes: Yay! Another chapter down, one to go! I hope you guys liked this! I thought it was pretty creative. Tell me what you think by reviewing cause I LOVE REVIEWS! Until next time...:).


	5. Christmas Happiness

1Author's Note: Congrats to myself and all my readers! You have reached the last chapter of Unconscious Flirtations. This is the second Christmas chapter and hopefully just as good as the first one! Enjoy!

Christmas

Andy followed her daughters out of the terminal, handbag slung over one shoulder. Her tight jeans were crinkled slightly from the long plane ride and she wore a light blue sweater. Jessie and Lizzy broke into a run as she looked around at the California airport.

"Daddy!" Lizzy screamed and jumped into his arms after somewhat of a jog across the room. His smile was wider than she'd ever seen it. Jessie was next in the line of hugs and then as Andy approached them, Les held out his arms for her. She grabbed his hand and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around him. Les felt the warmth of her sweater and it made him smile even more.

"Come on, we have to get our luggage," Jessie said and grabbed her father's arm, pulling him away from Andy. She followed, Lizzy by her side.

Once they got their luggage and Les helped Lizzy carry hers, her arms being too small to handle the amount of clothing she had, they headed outside.

"What did you put in this L-z, bricks?" Les asked humorously.

"She's turning into her big sister," Andy noted and nodded towards Jessie's extra-large suitcase rolling behind her as she pulled it when she walked. "Guess I need to get Lizzy one that rolls to..."

"Guess so," Les said and smirked, shaking his head and then pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Whoa, what is this?" Andy asked surprised.

"My car..."

"What happened to the convertible?"

"I traded it in."

She looked at him shocked as he loaded their bags into the back of the silver Montero Sport. "Why?"

"Well, I needed space for computer stuff that I had to lug back and forth to different places for my job, plus...it was a nice change," He responded, finishing the loading and then unlocking the doors for everybody to climb in.

Andy jumped into the passenger seat as Jessie and Lizzy jumped into the back, buckling up. Les started the car and Andy turned to look at her two daughters.

"Did you guys know about the car?"

"Yeah, Dad's had for a while. What's the big deal?" Jessie answered.

"Oh, it's not a big deal...I was just wondering," Andy said and turned back around to stare out the front windshield.

----------

Les pulled into his driveway after a forty-five minute car ride there. They got out their luggage and headed for the front door.

"So you drive that far every time you go to the airport?" Andy asked, obviously being the only one out of the loop.

"Actually, I drive that far everyday. My work is near there," He responded, glancing at her while unlocking the front door. "Well..welcome to my home," He added and pushed open the door.

Jessie and Lizzy immediately ran up the stairs with their luggage. Andy looked around, pausing in the foyer.

"It's nice."

Les shrugged. The house wasn't as big as Andy's in Philadelphia but it was comfortable enough to live in. It obviously had room for four or more, which confused her slightly. She always figured Les would just live in an apartment.

"It's mostly for the girls. I mean, I don't need a big house but when they visit, it gets pretty full," He mentioned as if reading her mind.

"I'll admit, I was wondering..." She said, while walking throughout the house, admiring things. They fell silent until Jessie and Lizzy came running downstairs.

"What do we do first?"

"How about some dinner? I know that plane ride had to have made you guys hungry," Les suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Lizzy said.

"Did you girls unpack?" Les asked.

"No, we just put our suitcases in our rooms."

"Well, tell ya what, you go unpack and I'll make ya some dinner," Les said and headed towards the kitchen.

Jessie and Lizzy took off again upstairs and Andy followed her ex-husband.

"They're so happy to be here."

"I'm happy they're here to," He said, pulling a pan out of the cabinet below the stove. "Are you going to unpack to?"

"I didn't know I had a room to unpack in..."

"I have a guest bedroom complete with queen size bed, a nice oak desk that was my mothers, two bedside tables, dresser drawers, and beautiful curtains that were, once again, my mothers."

Andy's eyes stared at him wide. "Wow," She said in shock.

"What? You didn't think I'd make you sleep on the couch, did you?"

"Well, I just assumed..." She shrugged and then moved around the counter, closer to him. "Thank you," She added. After a few seconds of silence she spoke up again. "You know, I would put you in my guest bedroom if-"

"Kayla didn't live there, I know," He finished her sentence and moved toward the fridge.

Andy leaned against the counter, her foot propped up and hands held in front of her. "Do you need any help?"

"Actually, you can do something for me, in a minute," He responded. Les placed a piece of butter in the heated frying pan and moved it around to help it melt somewhat. Andy watched him take eight pieces of bread from the plastic bag it was originally in and place cheese on them. He then moved them together in sandwiches and placed two in the frying pan.

"Grilled cheese?" Andy questioned, one eye brow raised.

"Oh, not JUST grilled cheese my dear, but..." He said proudly and moved towards the cupboard that held food. He pulled out a few cans. "Tomato soup."

Andy laughed and moved towards him, taking the cans. "Sounds great." She said and put them on the counter to start opening them.

"Here," He handed her a pot, spoon, and spatula. She looked at him questioningly. "Will you watch the sandwiches and start the soup while I go change out of these work clothes?"

She looked up and down his body, noting the slacks and business shirt, the top button undone, then took the stuff from his hands. "Sure."

He disappeared around the corner and up the stairs. Andy could hear him checking on Jessie and Lizzy, then a door shut. She hadn't seen the upstairs but she was guessing that he went into his bedroom. As she poured the can of soup into the pot and turned on the stove beneath it, she noticed the window above the sink. It was more of a glass frame sticking out surrounding matching shelves. On top of the shelves were various pictures. After she flipped the two sandwiches in the frying pan, she moved towards the pictures to take a closer look. The farthest on her left was Jessie and Lizzy. She recognized the picture as one she took on a vacation. They were little girls then and it made her smile. The next over was Les's parents, one of the only pictures of the two. Andy had the exact one in her own home. Then came Jessie and Lizzy again, older in this one. The next picture caught her attention more. It was of her. She was standing by the stairs in their old house in Washington D.C. She had been waiting for Jessie to come downstairs before a school dance. Les had insisted on taking her picture. He had claimed that she looked radiant that night. Andy smiled, much like in the picture and then looked to the next one. It was of her and Les. They were standing near a bench in the park, arms wrapped around each other. Andy remembered the picture perfectly. They had been taking one of their walks in the afternoon and Les had asked a stranger to take their picture. Andy had been embarrassed but then laughed. Now, standing in the kitchen, spatula still in one hand, she remembered how in love she had been. It had been one of those days where she didn't want to leave his side. They had gone to dinner the night before and then made love for hours after. They had fallen asleep in each others arms and stayed with each other all the next day. Then they had gone on the walk like they used to.

"Andy?" She heard a voice call from behind her.

Andy turned around to see him changed into comfortable pants and a nice sweatshirt. He noticed her expression.

"You ok?"

She didn't respond right away, just stared at him.

"Yeah," She finally said and walked back towards the stove, swallowing pass the lump in her throat. She continued to stir the soup after handing him the spatula. Les brushed against her skin as they stood side by side in front of the stove. It triggered her hormones and she smiled at him when he glanced at her, trying to hide her feelings. The truth was, she was attracted, confused, sad, and happy to be standing next to him all at the same time. Now all she had to do was pick one and stick to it.

----------

Andy couldn't believe how comfortable the guest bed was. Les had put her favorite kind of sheets on it and when she unpacked, she noticed a chocolate on the pillow, as if she were staying at a resort. It was a Milk Chocolate Hershey Kiss, one of her favorite kinds of chocolate. She half expected to find Chocolate Creme Oreo's, her vice, somewhere in the room but she was wrongly disappointed.

She had woken up at her usual six am but then rolled over to go back to sleep. After thinking about how much she was enjoying her vacation, her eyes fluttered shut and her dreams took rote.

Les approached Andy's door at around seven am. He wanted to see if she was still sleeping or if she wanted to wake up and talk a bit before the girls woke up. He knocked on the door lightly but got no response. Les placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, inching the door open. He walked in quietly and looked around to the bed. Andy was laying on her side with her head resting on one of the pillows. He figured she was still asleep so he went to turn around when he heard a soft noise.

"Mm..."

With his eye brows raised, he turned back around and inched closer, looking at his ex-wife.

"Andy? Are you awake?"

"Mmm..." She moaned again.

"Andy.." He whispered.

She let out a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. Les examined her closely, realizing that she was still asleep and probably dreaming. He turned to leave again when the sound of her voice stopped him.

"Mmm...oh Les..." She moaned, her eyes shut, her forehead scrunching, one of her hands gripping the pillow case. Her body went through gentle sways of the motions as her dreams were exposed to him. She was dreaming about him, and he couldn't believe it.

"You've got to be kidding..." He whispered, mostly to himself.

"Oh..." She said again and sighed, her hand releasing the pillow case, her forehead unscrunching.

"Interesting..." He said and left the room just as quietly as he had entered.

Andy opened her eyes nearly two hours later. She slept well, really well. It was the first time in a long time that she went to bed early as well as sleeping in late. She woke up to the smell of bacon and maple syrup. The sun was shining in her windows, brighter than she'd seen it. It was a whole different environment than what she was used to. She didn't have to go to work, she didn't have to do anything. She could take her time getting dressed. She could take a nice long shower if she wanted. She was on vacation.

After beautifying herself, Andy headed downstairs. Les was sitting at his kitchen table while bacon sizzled in a frying pan and maple syrup heated in a pot on the stove. When she saw him, she suddenly remembered what she had been dreaming about. Her eyes widened but then she lessened her stare, not wanting to make things obvious.

"Good morning," She said, walking into the room slowly.

"Oh, good morning," He smiled and put down the newspaper he was reading. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Excellent. I'm surprised I slept in this late."

"It's only nine, but then again you were always the early riser."

She shrugged and stood awkwardly in one place not knowing what to do or say next.

He noticed and made a move. "Coffee?" He offered and got up to pour her a glass.

"Sure, thanks."

He pulled a mug from the cabinet and picked up the coffee pot. "Strong. Cream, no sugar...right?"

She nodded, appreciating that he still remembered.

"Gives you that extra boast huh," He handed her the mug and then went to the stove to stir the syrup and flip the bacon. "So...did you have any good dreams?" He asked nonchalantly, but smirking on the inside.

Andy froze and blushed slightly. "I guess you could say that..." She looked around for something to change the subject. "Cooking again?"

"Yep."

"That's not tomato soup in there is it?"

He laughed. "No. It's syrup."

"Mom's recipe?"

He glanced at her, noting the fact that she said 'mom' as if his mother was felt like hers. "Yeah. The girls always loved her maple syrup."

"They did, I remember," She noted. They fell silent as he sat back down at the table and she sat in a chair next to him. The only sound heard was the bacon cooking, sips of coffee, and the crinkle of newspaper. After a few minutes, Les smiled and handed her the Metro section. She smiled to and took it from him.

"You'd be surprised at the California weather..." He noted with another smile. Andy giggled and sipped her coffee, slowly opening the newspaper to read.

-----------

Christmas eve arrived before they knew it. They had arrived in California only a few days before but still, it only seemed like they had been there a few hours. Everything was different. While it was still cold outside, it didn't snow. It didn't even rain while they were there either. It was perfect.

Les and Andy spent hours in the kitchen preparing a nice dinner for everyone. It used to be a tradition in their family so they thought doing it again would be a nice touch for the holidays. Presents sat beneath a giant Christmas tree that they had bought the second day they were there. Les had insisted on waiting to get one until they could decorate it with him. It was covered in goofy ornaments he had bought years before. Different colors and sizes of lights hung throughout the branches and an angel sat on top. Lizzy had placed it there, also another holiday tradition. Les had made a fire in his brick fireplace. It was on the opposite side of the tree with a couch and two chairs pointing towards it.

They ate in the dinning room and everybody cleaned the kitchen together after. They put all leftovers in the fridge for the next day and washed dishes, playing with the bubbles from the soap during the process. By the time they were done laughing and talking, it was late. Andy walked with the girls upstairs, and Les followed after a few seconds. Andy led Lizzy into her room as Les led Jessie into hers. They tucked their daughter's in, kissing their foreheads, then switching rooms to kiss the other one, said goodnight, shut their doors, and headed back downstairs.

"Wine?" She asked, smiling and headed towards the fireplace.

He raised an eye brow, something, he noticed, he only did around her. "I think I might have some."

Andy moved towards the couch, grabbing a blanket from the back of it. She spread it across the floor in front of the couch. Then she placed some thick pillows against it for leaning purposes. Les came back with a bottle and two glasses in his hands. She dimmed the lights and sat down on the blanket, making herself comfortable. He nervously poured the wine and handed one of the glasses to her before taking a seat.

"What kind is this?"

"Merlot."

"The kind we drank together last Christmas," She noted.

He realized that for the first time. "I didn't plan that ya know,"

She laughed and took another sip. The firelight bounced in her eyes, radiating her face, making her seem even more beautiful to him.

"You're so pretty Andy," He mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

She glanced at him and then blushed. "Thank you," She responded, taking another sip of wine. He copied her move.

For awhile they sat in silence. Les got up once to stoke the fire. When he sat back down, it was unconsciously closer to her than before. She noticed. The heat of the fire was making her sweat slightly so she decided she could either go change or she could just go. Les noticed her starting to move. He didn't want her to leave. After all, she had suggested the wine and she had made their little romantic setting.

"It's kind of hot," She said, taking her wine glass to the kitchen. She drank the rest of it's contents and then placed it in the sink. Les got up from the floor and shut the fire place doors, as if he were going to leave it for the night. He then picked the blanket up and pillows, turned off the Christmas tree lights and then moved into the kitchen to put the wine up. He didn't expect Andy to still be standing at the sink. She was staring at the picture of them again. He had noticed her staring a few days before and now once again.

"That's a good picture," She said, hearing him behind her.

"It's my favorite," He said, his body inches from hers. He reached his arm around her to place his glass in the sink and she turned around as he did so. He looked at her, unsure as ever about what she was going to do next. Andy placed her hand over the middle of his chest, moving her fingers ever so slightly, and looked around at his body.

"I love that shirt on you," She noted, looking up at his face.

"Me to," He said slowly. Then he corrected himself. "I mean, I love the shirt on you to..."

She laughed, knowing her hand made him nervous.

"I mean, the shirt you're wearing is..nice.." He went on, trying to redeem his feelings. "I mean-"

"Just shut up and kiss me," She said quickly, placing her other hand on his face. Les looked into her eyes to see if he heard her correctly. Her expression told him that he had. With that, he leaned into her, their lips meeting. Andy closed her eyes as the warmth of his body touched the warmth of hers. He pushed against her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she placed hers above his shoulders. They continued to kiss, their bodies getting closer with each second. Andy moaned, the taste and feel of him overwhelming her. Her hormones raced as he moved his hands up her sides to her chest. Before touching her anymore, he stepped away, only holding his hand in hers. She looked back and forth from one of his eyes to the other, then to his lips. He kissed her once more before leading her through the living room and up the stairs. He pulled her into his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Andy moved towards him, their lips meeting again. Les grabbed her waist as her hands drifted by her sides. He pulled her against him gently and slightly moved his tongue into her mouth. Andy responded to him, breathing heavily. Her body shook, feelings running wild. Their lips broke and he looked into her eyes.

"Make love to me Les," She whispered and shut her eyes again, loving the sound of what she said. He paused, thinking about how long he had wanted this to happen and now it finally was. He kissed her again, pulling her onto the bed, unbuttoning her shirt. His lips trailed to her neck as Andy looked up at the ceiling. She stared for a few seconds before tilting her head backwards in delight.

------------

The next morning, Andy opened her eyes and started to stretch. She noticed the mass of a man by her side and her face formed a grin, her mind recalling the events of the previous night. She sat up, looking around and noticed their clothing all over the floor. A pair of pants there, a blouse here. Her bra hung over the lampshade on the bedside table, making her giggle. Les shifted his weight in the bed, turning more on his back and she looked over at him. From what she could see, he still had bed head. Her face was all smiles.

Andy laid back down next to him, pulling the covers more over her naked body. She rolled onto her side and placed her head on his chest. Les blinked his eyes open, noticing the sudden weight, then smiled.

"Good morning," She said.

"Mmm, yes it is..." He responded and ran his hand through her hair. "Too bad I didn't get to sleep in."

"What are you talking about! It's already eight o'clock," She noted, picking her head up.

"I've been up since six," He said and she gave him a look. "That's early for me, ok! Somebody's gotta be Santa."

"Right," Andy smirked at him and leaned up to kiss his lips. He returned the kiss, squeezing her upper body tighter to his. "We should probably get up."

"I just got in..."

Andy giggled again and moved her body on top of his. He groaned. "I thought you said we needed to get up."

"We do..." She paused. "I just wanted to really, really wake you up,"

"Oh, I'm awake..."

They fell silent and Andy started kissing him. After a few seconds, he pulled away, using his abs to raise both their bodies and sat her up on his lap. "I missed you," He said quietly.

She smiled after a little while and then kissed him again. "I'm going to go get dressed," She said and climbed off of him. Wrapping the sheet around her body, she left the room and headed to her own.

----------

"Is that all the presents?" Lizzy asked in a somewhat depressing tone.

"Is that all! L-z, you're covered in them," Les said with laughter. Andy laughed along with him. They were all surrounded in gifts with one big pile in the middle of wrapping paper. "How about some breakfast?" He asked.

"As long as it's not grilled cheese and tomato soup.." Jessie noted while examining her new presents.

"I see you have your mother's sense of humor," He said and walked to the kitchen. Andy followed him.

"Need any help?"

"Sure," He nodded and handed her something to do. They worked quietly, the only sounds being of their daughters in the other room.

After breakfast, they cleaned. Jessie offered to pick up wrapping paper while Lizzy dried and put away the dishes that Andy washed. Les put away left over food. Once everybody was done, they waited for him to place the last of the food in the second fridge located in the laundry room.

Les came back out with both hands behind his back. "Looks like I found

another present..." He said, moving it from behind his back. He handed it to Jessie.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see," He said, glancing at Andy. She smiled, curious to what he was up to.

Jessie ripped off the wrapping paper to the small box. She looked at it before opening, thinking it was some kind of jewelry. Her mouth dropped. She pulled out he present and held it in the air.

"You didn't," She said towards her father.

"I did," He answered.

"Where is it?"

"In the driveway..." He said and Jessie bolted off, her present in her hand. Lizzy ran after her and Andy looked at her ex-husband shocked.

They followed their girls to the front yard, where they found Jessie admiring her new present.

"Dad! I can't believe you!" She said. "It's a car!"

"It's not just any car, it's my old car. I know, I know," He said, holding up his hands innocently. "It's used, but you always loved it and I couldn't part with it, so I thought I'd give it to you."

Jessie ran to her dad and toppled him over on the grass with a hug. Andy laughed and shook her head. Jessie got back to her feet and ran to her car.

"Can we go driving?"

"Who?" Andy asked.

"Me!" Jessie said and then looked over at her little sister. "And Lizzy," She added.

Lizzy smiled. "Please Mom,"

"Yeah, please Andy," Les said with a grin.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know, around. Into town, maybe see some friends. We do have friends here, remember..."

"Yes," Andy said and hesitated. "Ok."

The girls jumped for joy and ran to the car to get going.

"Be careful!" Andy shouted.

Jessie looked at her, knowing why her mother was so nervous about it. "I promise...I will," She said and started the engine.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know," Jessie said.

"Well, dinner is at five!" He yelled as she zipped out of the drive way.

Andy and Les stood in the yard next to each other, but not too close and waved. After a few minutes, they headed back inside.

"I can't believe you gave her a car!" Andy said, still in somewhat shock.

Les shut the front door behind them, shrugging in the process and then grabbed her around her waist. Pulling her body tight to his, he began kissing her. Andy felt him push up against her and her back hit a near by wall. She let her arms rest on his shoulders as he kissed her more. They moved into the living room and toppled over on the couch. Les laid on top of her, as Andy moaned, feeling him against her jeans. They moved quicker, their lips massaging the others. Andy shut her eyes slowly, Les moving his mouth down her neck while unbuttoning her shirt. He moved back up to her lips, taking charge, kissing her roughly. She moaned and then pushed him away.

"We can't do this..." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked, breathing heavily. "What's wrong?"

Andy didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"Andy? What is it?"

"We just can't..."

"Is it me?" He asked quietly.

"No, no, no," She said quickly and rubbed her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. "You are...great. You're sexy and gentle...and..." Their faces got closer, each breathing heavier, each wanting more. Andy moved her head into his and kissed him again. Les brushed off the confusion and started doing what he had been doing. After a minute, she pushed up and got out from under him.

"I can't do this..." She said and stood up, buttoning her shirt back.

He didn't say anything this time, just sat up on the couch and looked around.

Andy stood with her back to him. "Les-"

"Andy..." He said, looking up at her. "What is it?"

"I'm confused!" She admitted.

"About what?"

"Us, God Les..." She said, staring at the fire. "Is this what this is? Is that it! Sex! Is that all we are!" She yelled, turning to face him.

"You know that it was never just sex for me Andy," He said defensively. "I've always loved you,"

"Always?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes, since the day I married you, heck even before I married you."

She let out a sigh and turned to walk into the kitchen. Les sat for a moment and then followed her. "I don't understand what is going through your head Andy, so feel free to fill me in at any time..." He said quietly, leaning against the counter.

She looked at him and then at the floor. "It's..." She hesitated. "It's about happiness."

He looked at her, letting her know that she had his full attention.

"I'm confused about what it is that I want. Les, I've had my heart broken and then I had the chance to let somebody else in and then it was...broken again...I," She paused, trying to hold back her tears. "I just...I want to be happy again. I want to feel something other than pain and loneliness. And I don't know if I can find that anywhere."

"What about right here?" He said and held his hand against his chest.

"You hurt me...in my mind, yeah...I've forgiven you for what you did to me...but how am I suppose to convince my heart to forgive you Les," She said, her forehead crinkling with the expression on her face.

He stared at her, a sting in his eyes. "What about last night? What did you feel then?"

Andy paused, not having thought about it. "I don't know,"

"Well, figure it out Andy..." He said quickly.

She sighed and looked at the floor again. Les noticed.

"I mean, I'm sorry as hell for what I did. I'm getting help, I've changed. What more can I do?"

She looked at him. "Show me," She said quietly.

Les glanced at her and then moved towards her. She stared at him as he approached. His body was inches from hers as she leaned against the sink like the previous night. "Look at me, " He said and picked her chin up with his hand. Andy did what he said. "I love you..." He said passionately. "I always have."

She closed her eyes, a tear falling, her heart warming. "I love you to," She whispered, eyes still closed.

Les looked up and down her face and then wrapped his arms around her. Andy laid her head down on his chest and then let out a deep breath.

"Thank you," She said.

He squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head. When she pulled away, he made sure he kept her gaze.

"I will never hurt you again," He said with emphasis.

"That's good to know..." She said with a laugh and he joined in on it. After a second she spoke up again. "I guess I do know," She said quietly. "The truth is...I gave my heart away a long time ago...and I never really got it back..." Her face scrunched as she began to cry again.

Les cupped her cheek in his hand. "No, that's my heart. The truth for yours is...is that all that matters now is that it's right here." He said and placed his hand on his heart like he'd done earlier. "And that it's here to stay."

She nodded and he wiped away her tears with his finger before kissing her again. Andy put her arms above his shoulders and placed her head on one of them, embraced in his grasp. She found her happiness. She found where she was meant to be, despite the past.

----------

Five weeks later, Les put his house in California up for sale and moved back to Philadelphia.

Christmas

Author's Note: Awee! It's over! That is the end of Unconscious Flirtations. It was by far a joy to write and I hope a joy to read. Can't wait til the next time. Reviews are always welcome! -Shannon


End file.
